Sasuke only wants One More Night
by shadow warrior167
Summary: After everything that happened between them, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are finally a couple. As the relationship gets deeper so does the fights. Will they Say forget it and break up? Or kiss and make up? Who knows read and find out! SasuSaku fic. kinda crack-ish oneshot


**Okay People, this is my newest SasuSaku oneshot! Enjoy! Remember, I DON'T OWN SHIT! I don't own Naruto or the pairing SasuSaku, The belong to Kishimoto-san. I don't own the song either! That is own by Maroon 5! Enjoy!**

**You and I go on at each other like we're going to war **

"Damn it Sasuke! Your always doing this shit to me!" yelled an angry Sakura

"Me?! Have you just seen what you did to my house?! You crazy woman!" an equally angry Sasuke shot back

**You and I go rough. We keep throwing things and slamming the door **

"You make me do this because you get me angry!" She roared then hit him with a charkra filled punch to the jaw

"What the hell you bitch! Don't hit me!" Sasuke screamed while rubbing his jaw

"Fine then! Try this on for size!" Sakura picked up vases, shoes, lamps and anything else she could get her hands on and threw them at Sasuke

"AH! Fuck! That shit hurt! Stop throwing that shit!" he said while trying to duck and cover for his angry girlfriend

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score **

"How Many times do we have to go through this?! This is the 100th time you did this! You always leave and then you expect it to be okay! Well no! Its not!" She cried tears of anger and frustration

"You know What I have to do and you keep accusing me of cheating?! I don't cheat!"

**You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more **

"You know what! I think we need a break." Sakura sobbed

"Hn, I couldn't agree more." Sasuke said and Sakura left his apartment slamming the door shut in tears leaving Sasuke to think about what he just did and said to her

**But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you **

'Dammit! Why the hell do I care so much!' Sasuke thought angrily "Why the hell do I love her?! It drive me crazy!" he yelled out loud

**Baby, I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go **

"Maybe I should just stop fighting it, it was suspicious how I came in." he complied

**Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo **

'No! It was her fault! Not mine's for jumping the gun! Grrr! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he mentally screamed

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid coming back to you **

'Well here goes my Uchiha pride' Sasuke sighed then went to Sakura's house

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die **

"Why am I haunted by these feelings? Can't they just die? I feel so stupid because of her *sigh I wish I'll die soon." He mumbled while looking at Sakura lying next to him

**That I'll only stay with you one more night **

"Okay! This is the last time! Then I'm leaving her for good!" Sasuke thought

**And I know I said it a million times **

"I may have said it a million times before hand, but this time I meant it!"

**But I'll only stay with you one more night  
**

"I really mean it! Only one more night!" Sasuke said getting some courage

**Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yeah **

"Sasuke-kun, you want to come over to my apartment again tonight?" Sakura said seductively

'**Say no! Come on! You're an Uchiha dammit! Don't give in!**' Sasuke's inner thought

"Hn" **'Say no dammit right now!'** "Okay"

'**You're a failure and disgrace to the Uchiha name'** said his inner

'Shut up' he mentally snapped back at his inner ' I know this already'

**Try to tell you stop but your lipstick's got me so out of breath **

"Sa-Sa-ku-ra, st-st-op this right n-ow" he panted out while Sakura was sitting on top of him stradding his hips

"Oh? Now why would I do that Sasuke-kunnn" she purred out while rubbing his chest seductively "I dressed up all for you and this is what I get? I even got tomato flavored lipstick." she leaned down and kissed him

'Fuck! Damn her and this lipstick! It's too irresistible! Fuck… well there goes my pride

**I'll be waking up in the morning probably be hating myself **

While waking up he noticed he wasn't in his room but in the person he'd rather not be with, Sakura

"Fuck" he sat up and put his head in his hands

**I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as held **

He turned to look at her and couldn't help but to smirk when he saw her angelic face calmly sleeping with her hair sprawled out on the pillow tangled in the bedsheets naked "That probably was one of the best nights of my life." He sighed "why does it always have to be her of all people."

**But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you **

'What the fuck kind of genjutsu did she put on me?! I shouldn't be feeling this way towards her?! Why the fuck is it always fucking her?! Why Haruno Sakura and no one else?!' he thought bitterly

**And I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go **

'Maybe I should stop the before it gets worse and leave' He went to get up and move but Sakura was holding his waist and sighed and lay back down "Maybe I'll just give and finally tell her the truth."

**Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo **

"She's constantly in my mind 24/7 so maybe…"

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid running back to you **

He chuckled bitterly 'No matter how hard I try I can't leave her, never.'

So I cross my heart and i hope to die

'Why can't I just die already' he sighed deep in thought

that I'll only stay with you one more night

"Come one Sasuke-kun! Let's go to my house again!" Sakura exclaimed "While we there we can probably do some… other things as well." Her eyes had a lustful expression in them

"…Okay…"

**And I know I said it a million times **

"But this is the last time." Sasuke said sternfully

"Yes Sir Captain Uchiha Sir." She said in a voice full of lust

**But I'll only stay with you one more night  
**

"This is it only one more night, okay Sakura"

"Yep! Crystal!"

**Yeah maybe we need one more night **

'I guess it won't hurt'

**Yeah maybe we need one more night**

'I mean what more damage can be done that already is?'

**Yeah maybe we need one more night**

'Why am I such a wimp and have to love her'

**Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you **

'Curse her warm body, soft lips, and amazing personality for adding more fuel to the fire and making me love her even more'

**And I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go **

'I'm just gonna have to deal with it'

**Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo **

'She's stuck on me just like I'm stuck on her'

**Yeah yeah yeahhhh  
**

'After all those years ago…'

**So I cross my heart and i hope to die **

"And I fell for her back then…'

**That I'll only stay with you one more night **

'And I'm still in love with her…'

**And I know I said it a million times **

"Unbelievable" he chuckled to himself

But I'll only stay with you one more night

"Sasuke-kun?'

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm coming right behind you."  
**Oh maybe we need one more night**

"Don't worry, it won't hurt if stay one more night I promise"

**Well there you have it! Another story down with many more to go! Remember, I own nothing except the plot so yea. STAY SASUSAKU!**


End file.
